


but you're so beautiful to me

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mild Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, it was meant to be pwp but it got fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: the title is a blink-182 lyric from the song going away to college "this world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me" because i'm honestly the worst at titles and i love blink-182also this ship doesn't get near as much recognition as it should so i wrote this





	but you're so beautiful to me

They had been on the island for so many days that everyone stopped bothering to count them, the only measurement of time being how many class trials had passed. No one was really sure what month or year it was, but they did know that it was after the fourth class trial.

Because of the events of this one, surprisingly, Sonia and Akane found comfort in each other's company, often in one of their cottages and just sitting there for hours. This often carried long into the night, one of them walking back to their own cottage in the early hours of the morning.

This time, they were in Sonia's cottage, Akane sitting up on the edge of the bed and Sonia laying down with her head in Akane's lap, her hands in the smaller girl's hair. Well, to say that she was smaller wasn't completely accurate, but despite them being the same height, if you saw them separately, it would seem as if Akane towered over Sonia; Sonia, being as skinny as a toothpick, and Akane, with her toned body and almost unrealistic proportions.

Sonia sat up. She stared right into Akane's eyes, looking right at her as she leaned in and kissed her. She quickly pulled away, realizing what she was doing. "I am sorry," she said.

"Don't be,"

"Huh?"

"I liked that,"

"You did?"

"I mean, yeah, but if you did it 'cause you want a piece of this ass, you're gonna need to get in line,"

"Really? Who still here would want you?"

"Well, you, apparently,"

"You got me there,"

"So you're not denying it?"

"Did you think I was some kind of pure virgin saving herself for marriage?"

"Ha. You? You're a hoe,"

"I mean, that I will agree with,"

"If you don't mind me asking, how many people have you actually been with?"

Sonia counted on her fingers. "Twelve, I think. You?"

"One,"

"Do you want to have sex with me? Because I really want to with you, but I do not want to if you do not."

"Hell yeah, I'd love to."

"Are you sure? Because we do not have to if you don't want to,"

"No, I want to. I want to know what it's like to fuck a little slut like you,"

"And I want to know what it is like to have sex with someone who is basically a virgin,"

"Well then, strip, whore."

She took off her clothes until she was in just her undergarments. "You too, virgin. I need to get something. If I do not see you completely naked by the time I have found it, I will have no choice but to punish you."

Akane began to undress. "Mmhm, and how are you gonna do that? Are you gonna spank me? Tie me up?"

Sonia shuffled through her dresser drawers. "Possibly," she pulled something out and turned around. "Oh my god, you are beautiful,"

Akane was surprised by the princesses choice of words. She had been called many things, but never had anyone called her beautiful, unless it was followed by a comment about her body. "What is that, anyway?" she said, referring to the object in Sonia's hand.

"You are acting as if you have never seen a strap-on before,"

"Maybe I haven't. After all, I'm basically still a virgin,"

Sonia unhooked her bra. "Mhmm, good girl. I think you are finally learning." She slipped her panties off and threw them on the floor. She then put the strap-on on and kissed the other girl and she grinded on her leg. "Oh, you poor girl. You have been so sex deprived that you are already so wet. Shall we take care of that?"

She nodded.

"Lay down and spread your legs as far as they can go," Sonia directed. Akane followed her command and laid down on the bed. "I am sure your legs can go farther apart than that," she separated the other girl's legs even further, until they were facing completely opposite directions. She then lowered her head in between the other girl's legs, and licked her slit. "Do you like that?"

She moaned in response.

"Good girl," she licked again. 

"I-i..."

"You what?"

"I want you to put it in now,"

"Good girl," she moved up until she was on top of the gymnast, kissing her hard and open-mouthed. She then began to insert the phallus into the girl under her, their tongues still pushing into each other's mouths.

"Please, I want this. Badly,"

Sonia trailed her mouth down further, biting down lightly, being careful not to bite where it would leave marks visible to everyone else in the morning. A moan escaped the gymnast's lips as the princess suckled at her dark nipples.

"Do you like that?" 

"Mmm, yes,"

"Do you want me to start moving now?"

"Yes,"

She thrusted into the girl underneath her, kissing her open mouth. A moan escaped her lips and into the space between their mouths. 

"You do not know how long I have been needing something like this. I have carpal tunnel in three different places in my right hand,"

"What a dirty little whore we have here, fucking herself in front of all these cameras,"

"And _you_ have never done something like that?"

"No, I never really thought about that kind of thing,"

"Oh, you poor girl." she pulled the phallus out. "Please, go ahead, fuck yourself for me."

"Okay, just... don't stare at me."

"Okay," that was a promise she couldn't keep, because once Akane began rubbing at herself, she couldn't help but stare. The soft, wet sounds of skin against skin and the way her chest heaved as she let out soft moans drove Sonia crazy. She dipped her own hand down and began to stroke at herself, following the rhythm of the other girl's moans.

"You said you wouldn't stare,"

"Yes, but how could I not? You just look so pretty when you are like this, I could sit here and watch you all day."

"I-" she began to say something but was then cut off by Sonia lifting her own hand from in between her thighs to her mouth, pushing her fingers in. 

"Do I taste good?" she asked, letting the other girl's tongue explore her fingers.

She didn't answer, but simply moaned in response around her fingers. 

"Mmmh, let's try exploring the only hole we haven't yet,"

"So what you're saying is that you want to fuck me in the ass?"

"Mmhm, would you like that?"

"Mmm, yes. I would like that very much,"

"Good girl. Now, get on your hands and knees. Let me go get the lube," she reached over to the drawer on the bedside table and pulled a small bottle out. She squirted it on her fingers and inserted one of them into the other girl's anus.

"Ah! F-f-f-fuck,"

"Are you okay, baby? I am not hurting you, am I?" the tone in her voice sounded sincere, but not concerned.

"N-no. Please keep going,"

She kept inserting her fingers into the girl under her, spreading them inside of her. Once all her fingers were in, she put some more lube on her other hand and spread it onto the strap-on, removed her fingers and replaced them with the phallus.

"Mmmnhmnh," Akane shoved her face into the pillow, her moans muffled as she was being plowed into.

Even though there were few people she'd admit it to, Sonia hated being on the receiving end in the bedroom. While she enjoyed pleasure, nothing gave her pleasure more than seeing the other person overcome with pleasure. While the the phallus was not attached to her, at least not in a way where she could feel it, just the sound of muffled moans as she thrusted into the gymnast sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her hands were digging into the other girl's hips, trying to keep a grip as she thrusted her own hips back and forth.

"Please tell me that it feels as good for you as you are making it sound."

"Mmgnhm, yes, it does. I'm- almost there- f-fuck,"

The princess reached her hand down and rubbed at the other girl, helping her ride out her orgasm. She then took off the strap-on and laid down on the bed.

"Did you-"

"It is fine, you have done more than enough for me. Thank you."

"No, I want to return the favor." she dipped her head down in between the other girl's thighs, licking up the slit and stopping occasionally to suck on her clit, darting her tongue out as she did so. 

"Ah, fuck, I think I- _mmmnhmghm_ ," she moaned as she came, almost humming as she rode out her orgasm. "That was great. Thank you."

Akane wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Mmm, yeah. We should do this again sometime,"

"Yes, I would like that very much." she put back on her undergarments and laid back down. "I would say I need to change the sheets, but it is probably far too late for that."

"Eh, I'm sure if you spray some air freshener on that bitch it'll be fine," Akane said as she began redressing. "You probably don't know how to change sheets, do you?"

"Well, no, I do not, really,"

"It's okay, I don't either. Where I grew up, we could barely afford sheets, let alone a spare set,"

"Oh, baby, no, do not say things like that,"

"It's fine. That wasn't even the worst of it. I don't think my mom ever had a boyfriend that didn't want to fuck me. Like, think of it like this. Every single one of your father's mistresses ca- wait, I probably shouldn't assume that,"

"No, it is fine. You were right about that. I mean, most members of royalty are sex addicts, whether they choose to admit it or not. I mean, I am only eighteen and I have already had sex with around thirteen people. I mean, that is not really full-on addiction, but it's getting there."

"Sonia?"

"What?"

"Do you think, once we get out of this, that we'll... still be together?"

"Of course, honey. I plan to take you back to my country with me, and we will figure out what to do from there."

"Are you sure that your parents are gonna be okay with that? I mean I'm not exactly the ideal suitor,"

"No, I am sure that it will come as no surprise to them. I think they kind of found out when I was fourteen and coming home with lipstick-covered love bites on my neck. And even if you cannot give me children, there are plenty of orphanages that are more than full. It will be fine."

"Sonia?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, baby,"

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a blink-182 lyric from the song going away to college "this world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me" because i'm honestly the worst at titles and i love blink-182
> 
> also this ship doesn't get near as much recognition as it should so i wrote this


End file.
